


trans girl innit 1

by solace404



Series: trans tommy [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Gender Confusion, Gender Dysphoria, Identity, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Name Changes, Trans Female Character, Trans Tommyinnit, Twitter, Validation, lesbian Tommy pog, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solace404/pseuds/solace404
Summary: "i can't believe tommy's a lesbian"---a little miniseries inspired by anonymous's trans fem tommy fic
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: trans tommy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991500
Comments: 41
Kudos: 953





	trans girl innit 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has no relation to the previous fics in the trans tommy series. but since its trans tommy i will be putting it in here. 
> 
> yo i'm not a trans girl (i'm a trans guy) so i apologize for any inaccuracies

He'd always felt _off a_ bout something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Tommy didn't know when it started. Maybe when he was young and his mom told him to stop looking at the little girl's section and he was confused as to why. Or maybe when the kids would giggle when hesitated going to the boy's side during a girls vs. boys game in PE. He'd chosen to ignore these feelings. He'd heard about boys feeling like girls before, but he was told by those he trusted that it was _wrong,_ so he didn't even consider that he could be like that. 

He started streaming when he was young, around fourteen years old to be exact. Minecraft videos with mediocre editing in poor lighting. He enjoyed it, he really did. (and if he contemplated pretending to be a girl on the internet, no one had to know.) It was something that would get his mind off of school and _the_ feeling. If only for a few hours. 

Now he was sixteen and the feeling was so much worse than ever. The teen would look in the mirror and _stare_ at his face and body for dozens of minutes. His face was masculine, he was tall and his shoulders were broad. His chest was flat, so flat it felt as though it was caving in on him. Tommy would hear his voice and flinch, why did he sound like that? He tried so desperately to push these feelings down. It was just puberty, he told himself. (Maybe he spent half an hour with his mouse hovered over the purchase button of a skirt on eBay, maybe he didn't.) 

Tommy started calling himself big man, hoping one day it would feel right. It never did. 

"I can't believe Tommy's a lesbian" Tommy read from chat with a laugh. He realized what the comment indicated and froze. Wait- No, no, no, no. Lesbians are girls who like girls, Tommy is a boy who likes girls. If that was the case, then why did the word seem so right? 

"Lets think about this chat.." He said before he realized he was thinking a little _too_ long about this simple comment. "What am I talking about, I'm live in front of 140k people- PFTHAHA!" He wheezed, shaking the thought out of his head. He could think about it after stream. 

It was after stream and oh boy did he think about it. Most of it was him convincing himself that he was a boy, and that thinking otherwise is _wrong._ His parents told him that, his fiends told him that. It had to be true, he has known nothing else. _If_ _I know that its wrong.. why do I still feel this way?_ he thought to himself. Questions flooded the teen's head like a tsunami, breaking down his barriers and all perceptions of himself. Herself? No, no, no, no. He is a boy. 

Questions upon questions piled themselves inside of the poor teen's head. Where was the one place you went when you had questions that you can't ask anybody? Google. 

[ **why do I feel like a girl?**

**am i a girl?**

**transgender def**

**am i transgender?**

**is it wrong to be transgender?**

**what does it mean to change pronouns?** ]

Tommy went to sleep that night when some questions answered, and ever more questions manifesting. And before she feel into a much needed sleep, she made a mental note to message Wilbur tomorrow. He everything about anything. 

* * *

The teen's mouse hovered over the contact with a bright green dot next to it. She had questions, so many questions, and she needed to tell _someone._ Tommy whispered words of self-confidence under her breath. Wilbur was the only person she knew that didn't think a boy wanting to be a girl was wrong. She clicked on the contact and started writing. 

**[TommyInnit] ello**

**[Wilbur Soot] whats up?**

**[TommyInnit] what do you know about lgbt stuff?**

**for science.**

**[Wilbur Soot] did you get yourself canceled on twitter or something. what happened?**

**[TommyInnit] just answer the question will**

**please**

Wilbur was taken aback by this response. He never talked to him like that, especially not after a _Twitter_ joke. 

**[Wilbur Soot] i'd consider myself educated, what do you wanna know?**

**[TommyInnit] wilbur, i think i'm a girl.**

**will?**

**[Wilbur Soot stared a call...]**

Tommy looked at the accept call button button and hesitated. Her heart rate was spiking. She ran a hand through her fluffy blonde hair and gingerly accepted the call. 

"Hello Big Dubs." Tommy said, in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. 

"Hi, uh, Tommy..?" Wilbur was silent before continuing, "Do you still go by Tommy" his tone was soft and cautious. 

"I think so, I don't know." Tommy answered, her voice uneven and full of emotion and uncertainty. "I haven't thought that far ahead. I kinda figured it out just last night. Haha." She let out a nervous laugh. Tommy was never good with serious talks and heavy topics. Wilbur made a noise of affirmation that he had heard her and the line was silent again. 

"What pronouns do you want to use?" Will asked after far too much silence. 

Tommy came to Wilbur for acceptance but he was still surprised to actually receive it. Tommy avoided the question for the moment. "You-you don't think its weird? Or wrong?" She asked, voice small. 

"No." Wilbur answered instantly with an almost angry tone. "Who told you it was wrong? There is nothing wrong with feeling this way, alright? I'm so glad you came to me. Now, what are you pronouns" He asked again, this time more confident. 

"She/Her." Tommy answered quietly, still taking in what Wilbur told her. "Since I was little, my parents told me that a boy who wants to be a girl is wrong, and thats what I am. Wilbur, I don't know what to think anymore. Just last night I realized that I am the very thing everyone I've ever known and loved hates. Ha.." 

"You aren't a boy that wants to be a girl. You're just a girl." He said, like it was the most easy and obvious thing in the world. To him, it probably was. 

Tommy was astonished. That was the first time she had been told that. It felt exhilarating, like a breath of fresh air after years and years of being trapped underground. She- she was a girl. 

"I'm a girl.." She said under her breath. It felt like she had learned her true name, like she had learned the meaning of it all. Her voice was low pitched and had the squeak of a teenage boy. Her hair was short, and her shoulders broad. Her chest was unbearably flat, and she was dressed in a plan white and red t-shirt with blue jeans. But despite all of this, she was a girl. 

"You're a girl." Wilbur whispered in agreement, a smile evident in his voice. "What does this mean moving in the future?" He asked. In reality, Tommy hadn't thought about the future just yet. She didn't want to tell everyone yet, she barely knew anything about it other than the fact that she was a girl and she was a 'she'. Hell, she didn't even have a name yet. 

"I... I don't know." Tommy said honestly, "I- I want to change my name and buy different clothes and do all of that stuff but I don't know where to start. I barely know anything about this _thing_." She confessed with a sigh. 

Wilbur gave a noise of acknowledgment and thought. 

"A name change is hard, thats for sure..." More thinking, Tommy thought she could hear the cogs turning in Wilbur's head. "Clothing is an easy fix though! And you're someone whose parents don't check what they get in the mail so it will be easy to hide! We can do research on this together and I can help you come out to more people, if you want." 

"I.. I would love to. Holy shit, thank you so fucking much Wilbur." Tommy said, tears welling up in her eyes for the first time in a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> you wanna write trans (ftm or mtf) tommy so bad I know you do. 
> 
> also this will be a small miniseries with like 3 parts probably :DD. the other story will be continued as well, don't fret.


End file.
